GasterBlaster
A very technologically impossible invention, it couldn't have been made by Simon. Contrary to VOAU character belief, it really was made by just Simon. So many things about this weapon raise questions just as they raise jealousness for Alex. Aki and Ashton especially. To have such a weapon and for it to be used privately is quite an amazing thing, yet this weapon is also extremely intimidating and devastating. On a full charge, it can take out a single tank without struggle or a recharge. This needs some explaining! 'How it Works' *The magazine is that of a FN-SCAR-L, and reloads like one too. The black rubber grip on the bottom is made so magazines can be attached to a rod or pole and so the magazine can be grabbed easier *The sights provide a lock on for the rail bolt, as the sights are programmed into the weapon. Use this to aim and lock on to your target, like the Javelin. To lock on, aim almost perfectly on your target for 3 seconds *If this is not what you want, the weapon can fire "dumb" bolts that do not lock on enemies. To do so, do not aim at one enemy for more than 3 seconds. Alternatively, you can make your aim slightly unstable, this will not trigger the lock on sequence *There is a switch that operates similar to a light switch with three settings and this acts as the select fire. From right to left, there are three settings: SAFE, SEMI, and AUTO *While on SEMI, pull the trigger and fire like a semi-automatic rifle (i.e. FN FAL) for small bolts. To charge an anti-tank bolt, hold the trigger for 5 seconds (you can hold it less for different intensities) to build up a maximum charge. Each second held is like a different charge level, ranging from 1 to 5. This charge can take out any vehicle (or Frisk) that you aim at *While on AUTO, you can hold the trigger to fire like an automatic assault rifle (i.e. Colt M4A1) that fires medium (about 2 sec. charge in SEMI) bolts that are able to seriously wound organic enemies and leave "burn" damage *While on SAFE, the weapon's safety system is activated. The weapon cannot be fired 'Weapon Features' *There is a cushion on the stock's top and back to make ADS more comfortable *The lock on sights act like EOTech flip-up sights. You can flip up a x3 magnification scope for longer aiming. While using the sights, there is a counter to absolute lock on on the bottom left of the sight. (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, LOCK ON) While doing so, corner brackets highlight around the target and the reticle is hidden *A hybrid laser/flashlight gadget is on the front of the weapon's barrel. The laser color is red and the flashlight color is tinted red because a fired bolt is a light blue/green. Since the laser/flashlight module is in the way of aiming, it also acts as iron sights if the lock on sights become cumbersome or broken *A "tesla coil" is added on the end of the barrel to add stun capabilities to your fired bolts. To activate it, use the switch on the bottom of the upper barrel, almost just under the coil itself. The coil can also act as a tazer if it comes in skin contact *Reloading dry or OIC isn't any different. When you reload there is no bolt to pull, hammer to pull back, or bolt catch to hit. The weapon recognizes and automatically does the job for you *The sights can be programmed to be different colors, as well as the reticle *The stock is adjustable, extending to half a foot out. The stock is very useful, as a larger charge has more recoil *The magazine size is measured in bolt "fuses". The stock size is 50 fuses. There is a 200 fuse drum-shaped fusion cell in development. Using a level 5 charge uses 10 bolt fuses, level 4 charges use 8 bolt fuses, and etc. A single pull of the trigger is a level 0 charge (because the trigger was not pulled for one second or more) *Like an automatic rifle, the AUTO setting of the weapon has a rpm measurement, or rounds per minute. In this instance, it is the same as the classic AK5-A1A: about 706 rpm *An original "Gaster Blaster" sticker from Undertale was applied to the left side of the reciever by Alex Sidenotes * It is said that Simon has his own actual copy of the GasterBlaster that is, instead of blue, pure green * Pretty much everyone's jealous of Alex because of the GasterBlaster, even if he uses it to raid the nearby military base Category:Special Weapons